The DemonataAnime fanfic
by Talk Bubble
Summary: The Demonata/Anime fanfic of woe, depression and awesomness! Yay! " The title was too long. It's a crossover with a bunch of animes and the Demonata. Randomness and fun! Read and enjoy! Authors: TalkBubble and Lexbro95
1. Chapter 1

**Lexbro95: Hello and welcome to,**

**Lexbro95+TalkBubble: '**_**Demonata/Anime fanfic of depression, woe & awesomeness! (Yay!)'**_

**TalkBubble: We are your hostesses for this random-**

**Lexbro95: -fanfic of awesomeness that you are currently reading!**

**TalkBubble: Why must you always finish-**

**Lebxro95: -your sentences? Because I'm the goddess of finishing your sentences!**

**TalkBubble: (Teary eyed) what about **_**ME**_**?**

**Lexbro95: You're… THE GODDESS OF SWEETS!**

**TalkBubble: Yay! (Takes random picnic basket out of pocket and takes out chocolate pocky) Let's eat!**

**Lexbro95: Yay! Me too or, (high-pitched voice) I'LL KILL YOU!**

**TalkBubble: Oh ya, we almost forgot the-**

**Lexbro95: -the disclaimer?! NO! We shall not allow forgetting! Let's disclaim!**

**Lexbro95+TalkBubble: We do not own any of the characters from **_**The Demonata**_**, **_**Shugo Chara**_** or any of the other animes we will use, but until we are found out and sued yet again, WE OWN THEM (evil laughs echo the room they are currently in.)**

**TalkBubble: Okay, let's actually write the story in story writing…. writing now? (Looks confused)**

**Lexbro95: Yes, let's do that. And you must know most of the Japanese words we will use!**

**TalkBubble: Don't worry; the list of Japanese words and definitions will be at the bottom of the chapter!**

"Yay, I can't wait for the _guests _to arrive!" Lexbro95 giggles uncontrollably while thinking of all the ways to torture them.

"Yes, they will be _very_ surprised." both TalkBubble and Lexbro95 laugh evilly until they hear-

_*Ahem*_

Both girls, **(A/N yes, GIRLS!)**,whip around to see their slav- _guests_, running throught the door ready to attack,

"Oh, hi, I'm TalkBubble," a tall girl with long chestnut brown hair in two braids with brown eyes, wearing an army green tee with dark blue jeans, points at herself, "and this is Lexbro95," she points to a shorter white girl with short brown hair with blond streaks, **(A/N that just got cut yesterday) **large bluish-green eyes with brown glasses, **(A/N that look good and NOT nerdy!)** wearing a white tee that had a stick figure with a gun standing next to an unconscious stick figure with a pool of blood, 'How to shoot a zombie: Kill it!' on top, with light blue jeans with holes on the knees.

"Konichiwa, watashi Lexbro95 desu!" Lexbro95 states in Japanese and shows the peace sign. **(A/N Good afternoon, I'm Lexbro95!)**

The four guests, Grubbs, Dervish, Bec, and Beranabus look at Lexbro95 weirdly, (with white ANIME CONFUSED eyes!!)

"Oh, uh, let me rephrase that: Hi, I'm Lexbro95!" Lexbro95 raises a hand and shakes hands with Bec, Grubbs, and Dervish. Beranabus grunts a 'hello' but doesn't shake, instead, he crosses his arms across his chest and looks around the giant room of random furniture.

"Baka, I told you they wouldn't understand Japanese, I mean they're from Ireland for Kami sakes!" TalkBubble whispers in Lexbro95's ear.

"But we know it and we're Canadian, so shut yer trap, Tenne!" Lexbro95 whispers back hoarsely.

"Um… can we come in?" Bec asks from the side of the two girls' argument while all the guys sweat-drop.

TalkBubble and Lexbro95 both stop their evil glares and snap back at their guests with huge smiles, "Of course, please come in!" they both say sweetly together.

"Doesn't this give you an eerie feeling?" Grubbs says to his group and they nod together.

"So, this is where you live?" Beranabus finally speaks, looking around the house once more.

"Not exactly _live, _we gave the guy living here some cash in exchange for using the place for you guys!" TalkBubble says.

"And some other guests." mumbles Lexbro95 softly for no one to hear.

"You mean you bribed him to have his house?" Dervish asks unbelievably. Then, both he and Grubbs go,

"Nice!"

"So who are these other guests?" _Kusah! _Thinks Lexbro95, _he must'a heard!_

"Well, you'll see once his _majesty_ comes along." TalkBubble rolls her eyes dramatically.

When Lexbro95 closes the door behind everyone, the door all of a sudden disappears.

"What the hell?" Grubbs asks looking at the space that used to be a door.

"It's a trap!" Dervish growls,

"But there isn't any magic to tap into!" Bec exclaims, eyes wide but keeping her stance.

"Oh, it's a trap, but not what you think," TalkBubble states, an evil smile across her lips.

"Ya, you'll just have to stay here until we let you out." Lexbro95 continues with an equally evil smile.

As if on cue, a giant blood red window appears to the side, the sounds of screams of agony and anger coming out of it, and out comes an eight-armed demon master who's going to have an awesome time torturing the Demonata characters with the authors.

**Lexbro95: MUAHAHAHHAAH! Don't worry, we'll go easy on them! (wink)**

**TalkBubble: Ya, we are just going to torture Grubbs! **

**Fangirls of Grubbs: (Gasp) NO, we shall not allow you!**

**Lexbro95: You'll get to see Grubbs in a dress and maybe some makeup if you let us.**

**Fangirls: (Squeal) Okay, we allow you to torture him!**

**Grubbs: What? No fair! No bloody fair!**

**TalkBubble: TOO BAD! Besides, we won't torture you-**

**Lexbro95: THAT much!**

**TalkBubble+Lexbro95: (evil laugh)**

_**JAPANESE WORDS:**_

**Baka****: Idiot, stupid, ect.**

**Kami****: god**

**Teme**** : bastard**

**Kusah**** : shit**

**TalkBubble +Lexbro95: Please R&R and wait for the upcoming chapter of, '**_**Demonata/Anime fanfic of depression woo & awesomeness! (Yay!)'**_

_To Be Continued_

**Lexbro95+TalkBubble: We just said that! **


	2. Chapter 2

**BOTH**

**Note: From now on, at the top of each chapter, we will write who wrote the chapter. In this case, we both wrote it together. (Chapter 1 was written by Lexbro95 alone.)**

**TalkBubble: (takes out microphone) Ahem, is this thing on? Testing, testing 1, 2, 3… Ahem Ahem... Last time on –takes deep breath- **_**The Demonata/Anime Fanfic of Depression, Woe and Awesomeness-**_

**Lexbro95: -we left you off at a surprising CLIFF HANGER!!!! MUAHAHA!!**

**TalkBubble: But now we shall continue with the story, and COMPLETE YOUR LIVES!!!!**

**Lexbro95: Ahem-hem... DISCLAIMER!!**

**TalkBubble: We do not own-**

**Lexbro95: -Shugo Chara or the Demonata!! Or any other stuff!! But we do own... IKUTO!!**

**Ikuto: What? You don't own me, and why am I randomly here anyways?!**

**TalkBubble: You'll-**

**Lexbro95: -see!**

_**Last chapter:**_

_A giant blood red window appears to the side, the sounds of screams of agony and anger coming out of it, and out comes an eight-armed demon master._

_**End**_

"OH EM GEE~! It's Lord Loss~! Nippah!!" shouts TalkBubble.

"Shit! It _was_ a trap!" shouts Grubbs.

"Well no duh _braniac_. You find two seemingly human girls in Lord Loss' universe. OF _COURSE_ it's not a trap!! It _CAN'T_ BE!!" Lexbro95 flails her arms around sarcastically.

"_Seemingly _human?" asks Dervish.

"_Seemingly human,_" the two odd girls reply in unison.

"Ah, I see our guests have already been acquainted with you two," Lord Loss says to the girls. "Hello Grubistch, it's been too long," he continues creepily turning his head towards Grubbs. They both stare at one other, fire in their eyes as if daring each other to pounce first.

"Arghh!! All this tension is giving me a-"

"-headache?" as usual, Lexbro95, THE GODDESS OF FINISHING SENTENCES, finishes TalkBubble's sentence.

"Yes, let's have some snacks." Out of nowhere, TalkBubble pulls out a round table with three chairs. Then she puts some teacups and cookies on the table, along with a teapot.

"Tea?" she asks, holding out a teacup to Lord Loss and Lexbro95, with little mini anime hearts flying around her.

"HAI! With lots o'sugar enough to kill my throat! And, and don't forget the COOOOKIES!" Lexbro95 sits down and eats the cookies in one go. Lord Loss takes the teacup from TalkBubble **(A/N now to be known as TB because her name is too long and annoying to spell!)** and sits down in one of the chairs.

"We shall withhold the gore until later!! Mii~!" she says sweetly, also sitting down.

"Uuum... this is awkward..." says Bec.

"OOH!!! BEC!!!" shouts Lexbro95, "YOU'RE A GIRL!!! YOU GET TO SIT WITH US!!!"

"Cake?" TB holds out a piece of cake to Bec.

"What? Just because she's a _girl_ she is your _friend_?" Grubbs sneers, saying '_girl_' and _'friend'_ like he was saying '_pedophile_',

"Ya, you have a problem with that?" Lexbro95 glares darkly at Grubbs, making him shiver involuntary.

"Nice one." TB smiles,

"So, I have heard you girls like to torture people," Lord Loss states, sipping from his cup of tea.

TB and Lexbro95 both look at Lord Loss happily, "Oh yeah, we looooove torturing people, it's so much fun!"

"Then what are your favorite torturing manoeuvres?" Lord Loss takes the kettle and pours more tea.

"Oh we-"

"-have lots!"

"First," starts TB, "it depends on what the person did."

"Then, by how bad it was, or how much we hate them, we decide!"

"Muahahahahaha!" they both laugh evilly while thunderstorms roar in the back round.

Everyone sweat-drops,

"But we don't torture people like you do," TB starts talking in her sweet (most likely fake) voice.

"But if we did, we know _just_ how to torture them!" Lexbro95 smirks happily.

"Oh, like how?" Lord loss takes another sip from his tea.

"Well," the girls both say,

"First, we cut off one of their legs. Slowly,"

"And painfully, can't forget the painfulness." Lexbro95 adds.

"Then we slice off some toes off the other one,"

"That's still intact."

"Then slice off _that_ leg."

"So he or she can't run,"

"Then we can cut off some fingers,"

"Then slice off the hand,"

"_Then_ the arm."

"Then maybe stick some needles or pins in the other arm's fingers"

"And slice off the arm,"

"Then gouge out one eye."

"So the person can still see everything."

"Then slice the nose off."

"Then one ear,

"So they can still hear."

"And stab them-"

"-until they die!"

"Hahahahahhaha, hohohohohohoho!" the sickening girls laugh.

While the to sadistic girls laugh, everyone except Lord Loss is gawking at them, eyes wide, mouths open and can't believing that these two girls could think up such nasty things. Lord Loss on the other hand, was smiling,

"I am impressed, I didn't think such young girls could think up such fascinating ways to torture humans, I shall experiment them."

"Yaaaaaay, we impressed Lord Loss!" Lexbro95 and TalkBubble cheer.

"Sadistic Bitches," Grubbs mutters under his breath.

"Urusai, omaiwa no baka, tenne, omaiwa no okama!" both the girls scream furiously at Grubbs.

"What the hell did they just say?" Dervish points,

"You don't really want to know." Lord Loss shakes his head.

"Oh, yeah, you can understand any language, right?" Lexbro95 looks up at Lord Loss,

"Of course, I even remember Bec's language."

"Lord Loss, konbanwa, o genki desuka?" TB asks, **(Lord Loss, good evening, how are you?)**

"Daijoubu desu, shinpai shinaide kudasai" **(I'm fine, don't worry.)**

"Oooh, very nice, Lord Loss!" Lexbro95 claps, anime style.

"Why thank you, you two are very polite, unlike some pathetic humans I know." Lord Loss's voice went hard as he looked at everyone else.

Grubbs and Bec both stuck their tongues out,

"One of Bill-E's habits?" TB asks,

"Ya," Dervish, Bec and Grubbs all answer.

"Okay, I think I know a way to torture Grubbs!" TB smiles happily.

"Shh, don't tell me," Lexbro95 shushes.

"Let's ask the reviewers!" they both exclaim while Grubbs gulps.

"If there are no reviews to dare anyone,"

"Meaning mostly Grubbs," Lexbro95 adds.

"Then we will make up the dares!" Grubbs gulps again.

"You know, I would've been proud of just the fact that you love to torture humans, but the fact that you love to torture Grubistch is beyond making me proud." Lord Loss pours more of the seemingly endless tea into his cup.

"HEY!!!" Grubbs yells but they all ignore him.

"Oh, ya, I promised the fan girls of Grubbs that he would wear a skirt and makeup so…" Lexbro95 trails off and looks at Grubbs sadistically.

"You gotta be bloody kidding me!"

"Oh no, like Lord Loss-"

"-we always keep are torturing promises." TB takes out some make up out of her basket while Lexbro95 takes out a skirt.

"Oi, I thought only food and drinks came out of that basket." Lexbro95 points at the basket.

"Ya well… whatever." both girls chase Grubbs around the room while he screams stuff like, 'Get away from me!' and 'Sadistic retards!'

_**A few minutes of hysterical screaming later…**_

Everyone, even Lord Loss stifle laughs as they look at Grubbs, wearing a hot pink mini skirt with mascara, blush, lipstick and other make up things that we don't know the names of.

"I didn't know you were into cross-dressing." Beranabus chuckles slightly, talking for the second time.

"Shut the- -Bleeeeeep! The following cusses have been bleeped out for the little kids who might actually be reading this, so until GruBITCH is finished with his cussing, you can listen to this:- a mechanical women's voice says,

_I'll take you home  
If you don't leave me at the front door  
Leave me at the front door  
Your body's cold  
But girl, we're getting so warm  
And I was thinking of ways that I could get inside  
Get inside_

Tonight you're falling in love  
Let me go now  
This feeling's tearing me up  
Here we go now

Now, if she does it like this  
Will you do it like that?  
Now, if she touched like this  
Will you touch her right back?  
Now, if she moves like this  
Will you move like that?  
Come on  
Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it  
Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it  
Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it  
Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it  
Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it

Your lips tremble-

-asshole!"

"Wow, he swore longer then you do." TB states to Lexbro95.

"Oh yeah?" Leexbro95 takes a long breath, "FUC- *bleeeep! The following cusses have been bleeped out for the little kids who might actually be reading this, so until Lexbro95 is finished with her cussing, you can listen to this:*

_But your eye's are in a straight stare  
In a straight stare  
We're on the bed  
But your clothes are laying right there  
And I was thinking of places that I could hide  
I could hide_

Tonight you're falling in love  
Let me go now  
This feeling's tearing me up  
Here we go now

Now, if she does it like this  
Will you do it like that?  
Now, if she touched like this  
Will you touch her right back?  
Now, if she moves like this  
Will you move like that?  
Come on  
Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it  
Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it  
Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it  
Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it  
Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it

I saw you dancing there

_couldn't get you off my mind  
But I could tell, that you could tell  
That I was taking my time_

But I was thinking of ways  
To get you staying the night  
Your body's shaking  
Turn me on, so I can turn off the lights-

-bastard!" Lexbro95 takes a deep breath while everyone stares at her.

"I take that back. And that mechanical women's voice gives me the creeps..."

"Oh yeah, you think you can beat me?" Grubbs challenges.

"I don't think you're in a good position to challenge people Grubbs." Bec giggles slightly looking at Grubbs' skirt again. Grubbs chose to ignore that comment.

"Hellz yeah!" Lexbro95 smirks, getting all the torturing decisions ready in her head.

Both Grubbs and Lexbro95 take deep breaths before-

"Okay, we'll see you next time on," TB starts.

"_The Demonata/Anime Fanfic of Depression, Woe and Awesomness!_" everyone but Lexbro95 and Grubbs shout.

**Lexbro95: I can't wait to bring in all the other characters we will soon bring in!**

**TB: Me too! And why does the song, '**_**Shake it'**_** sound so… **_**wrong**_**?**

**Lexbro95: Because it is, if you read the lyrics, and have a dirty mind!**

**TB: Like you. hehe... and me... :P**

**Lexbro95+TB: R&R and please make dares for poor unfortunate Grubbs!**

**JAPANESE FOR THOSE OF YOUN INTERESTED:**

_**-Urusai, omaiwa no baka, tenne, omaiwa no okama!**_

**-Shut Up, you're an idiot, b*ch, you're a crossdresser!!**

_**To Be Continued.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**BOTH**

**TB: Hello~ we're back to the fanfic with an incredibly long name that I don't feel like saying right now!!**

**Grubbs: Wow. She actually finished a long sentence by herself!!**

**TB: SHUT-**

**Lexbro95: -UP!**

**Ikuto: Uuuumm... so why am I here again?**

**TB: Yeah... we forgot to put you in the last chapter sooooo...**

**Lexbro95: LET US CONTINUE!!**

**Both girls: WE OWN NOTHING!!!**

_We last left off with Grubbs in a skirt, and Lexbro95 and him fighting over who can swear longer._

"Well enough swearing for now! I just had a GREAT idea!!" shouts TB.

"What!? A great idea?!" Lexbro95 says.

"Yes!! MAKE ROOM FOR ANOTHER GUEST!!" TB pulls out a bell from her endless pockets.

~Silence.

"Wait for it..."

~Silence again.

"Wait for it…!"

~More silence!

"Wait for it!!"

Finally, a door magically appears in the door-less room, and opens to reveal-

"IKUTO!!!" the _seemingly_ human girls shout, and each grabs one of his arms.

"Umm..." says the blue-haired teenager, who was pretty scrawny (well, at least that's what Grubbs thought, but he was currently in a skirt and had no right to judge.)

TB steps forward and explains, as she seemed to be the one, who was most lady-like of the two, (and Lexbro95 takes that as a complement.)

"This is Ikuto, OUR KITTEN!!" she shouts.

"Kitten..?" Dervish asks. Everyone, including Lord Loss seemed at a loss for words.

"Yes, watch!" shouts Lexbro95, and she tickles behind the guy's ears.

**POOF!** Suddenly the guy had cat ears and a tail. He jumped away from the girls, (he can jump really high! :D) and covered his cat ears with his hands.

"Don't ever do that again," he said with no emotion, but everyone could see his tail wagging,

"AND I DO NOT WAG MY TAIL!!" he shouts.

"Huh?" asks Bec.

"Nothing~!" say the girls.

"Wanna do it-"

"-again?" they giggle, and jump at Ikuto. He moves out of the way and all of a sudden:

_TEST YOUR MIGHT!!!_

_TEST YOUR MIGHT!!!_

The Mortal combat theme song starts playing.

_MORTAL COMBAT!_

"Hey, YEAH!!!" shouts Lexbro95, but before she can get in a fighting position, TB pushes her out of the way and faces Mr. Cat-Ears.

_FIGHT!!!_

Ikuto and TB lunge at each other and start fighting. Swing, punch, miss, kick, hit, fall, jump, bounce, swing, repeat!!

A few minutes later...

_FINISH HIM!_

**(SLASH!)**

_FATALITY!!_

_TALKBUBBLE WINS!!_

After everyone had listened to the song and was satisfied with the fight:

The smoke disintegrated to reveal, a happy TB sitting on top of Ikuto, who wasn't really that happy.

_MORTAL COMBAT!_

"HEY!!! I wanted a piece of that action too!" says an annoyed Lexbro95.

"Too bad," says TB sweetly.

"Wow, that girl can fight," says Grubbs, with white eyes.

"Or the guys a wimp," Dervish grins.

"I am NOT A WIMP!!" says Ikuto getting to his feet, and pouting.

"WOW!! I just saw a piece of Utau in Ikuto! Poutingness!! Hehe, maybe we should bring her too!" says Lexbro95.

"NO! I'm good without her right now!" Ikuto yells.

"Aww... What would Utau say if she-"

"-had heard that?"

"... You wouldn't..." the now terrifies teenage cat-guy says.

TB grins and gets out her cell phone.

"Speed-dial," says Lexbro95, waving her finger at Ikuto.

"Hi Utau!" shouts TB suddenly.

An invisible (anime-like) arrow (that is seen by all anyways) stabs Ikuto.

"Ahaha! I was just talking to Ikuto," continues TB.

Stab!

"You know what he said?"

STAB!!

TB glances at Ikuto who is about to die on the floor, the arrows stabbing him over and over. She grins.

"Idiot... There isn't any reception in the Demonata universe..." TB sighs and closes her eyes. She flips her phone shut and sticks it back in her pocket.

Another arrow stabs Ikuto, but then he gets up slowly.

"Alright then, I'm just gonna leave now," he walks to the wall. "No doors... Great." He sits down at the table and looks at TB. She pulls out a teacup and holds it to him smiling. He takes it, and leans his elbow on the table to hold his head up. He looks at Grubbs, with an arched eyebrow, because he is still wearing a skirt!

"NOT MY FAULT!" shouts Grubbs, "and I thought only girls were aloud to sit and have tea!"

All of a sudden, everyone except Grubbs was sitting around the small table, (but can somehow all fit cause, you know, it's a fanfic…)

Grubbs sweat-drops, "No fair!" everyone continues to eat or sip tea, completely ignoring him while TB and Lexbro95 stare at him,

"Chiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…"

"Chi?" Grubbs raises his eyebrow.

"Intense staaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaare." they both say.

"Ohhhhh! That's right! I didn't get any fighting action!" Lexbro95 stands up on her chair while a ball of fire blazes around her, "Who wants to challenge me? MUAHAHAHAHA!" and starts laughing like King Tadase. Oops! PRINCE Tadase... hehe

"Ah, it's so warm…" TB puts her hands near the flames like it was a fireplace.

"I would love to fight you if I wasn't in a skirt!" Grubbs yells.

"Why are you in a skirt anyway?" Ikuto questions.

"Because that Sadistic Bitch," he points at Lexbro95, "forced me to!"

"A thirteen year old made a guy like you wear a skirt?" Ikuto let out a sneer/laugh.

"Alright, alright," TB snaps her finger and the skirt and makeup, involuntarily, dissolve, leaving Grubbs in a shirt with boxers, scarring everyone for life.

"That's just disturbing." Lexbro95 shakes her head. Grubbs finally notices what's happening and covers up.

"It reminds me of when Kuukai was in his boxers and Yaya took a pic and sent it to us. I still need to high five Nagi for trying to get Kuukai in a skirt. Oh and high five Yaya for taking the pic!" says TB.

"Kuukai, Yaya, Nagi?" Devish says, "Who?"

"Kuukai looks good in boxers," the girls say looking into space.

"HEY, WHERE ARE MY PANTS!" he yells, shaking the whole room.

"I think they were thrown out." TB states simply.

"Get. Me. Some. Pants. NOW!"

"We would, trust us, we would, but you'd have to do something in exchange…" Lexbro95 trails off.

"Fine! I'll do it if I get pants!" bad move Grubbs. Both TB and Lexbro95 smile wickedly at each other.

TB takes out a red wig and a blue wig, while Lexbro95 snaps her fingers and pants appear on Grubbs.

"Here Ikuto, you'll need this, TB throws the red wig on Ikuto's head while throwing the blue wig on Grubbs' head.

"Hey Utau, it's us. Yeah. Yea he's waiting for you." _click! _Lexbro95 shuts her flippy cell phone.

"I thought there was no reception." Bec asks.

"Sometimes there is." TB nods. The whole room shakes while a thundering noise gets closer…closer…

"IKUTOOOOOOOOO!" Utau bursts through the wall but the wall reforms before anyone can think of escaping.

"…" Grubbs is left speechless while Utau glomps 'Ikuto'.

"What? I'm not Okuto!"

"IKUTO!" everyone else corrects.

The real Ikuto sighs happily and watches the scene.

"I missed you soooo much Ikuto!" Utau squishes Grubbs even tighter.

"Too… much… hugging!" he breaths,

Everyone laughs, even Dervish.

"I'm not Ikuto!"

"IKU… oh wait, he got it right." TB and Lexbro95 both say.

"I wonder what Reni would say." TB looks at Lexbro95.

Grubbs gasps, "No, wait, please don't, anything but that!"

"Nuh, huh uh, we asked for a favor, and you agreed." Lexbro95 wags her finger and pulls out the flippy phone and hands it to TB.

"Hi, Reni? We found Grubbs, and you should see the position he's in!"

Grubbs stares, at a loss of words.

"Ya, those are the directions… try and make it here, pronto!" and TB flips the phone shut.

"Wow…" both Beranabus and Dervish feel bad for Grubbs but have no courage to go up against the two girls who are friends with Lord Loss.

"And here she comes!" Lexbro95 claps her hands as Reni bursts into the room like Utau did.

"Is everyone going to do that?" TB sweat-drops.

_TO BE CONTINIUED _

_TEST YOUR MIGHT!!_

_TEST YOUR MIGHT!!_

_MORTAL COMBAT!!_

**Lexbro95: R&R and wait for, chapter 4 of Demonata/anime depression woe and awesomeness!**

**TB: Yeah!**


	4. Chapter 4

**TB: and we're back with chapter 4! Yay!**

**Lexbro95: uuummm... I have no funny thing to say, sooo...**

**Both: Chiiiiii~~**

**TB: Let's just start already... **

**Lexbro95: HAI!!**

Reni burst in the same way that Utau had a few minutes ago. She looks at Utau with flaring eyes.

"YOU!! GET OFF OF HIM!!" shouts Reni about to burst from anger.

"What? But-" Utau looks down at "Ikuto" (who is actually Grubbs with a wig) and says, "wait, YOU'RE NOT IKUTO!!! YOU JERK!! LOSER!!" she slaps him then gets up and goes to leave, but notices the DOOR-LESS walls... so she sits down at the table with everyone else. (By now the table had magically gotten bigger.)

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU I WASN'T IKUTO!"

"IKU- damn he isn't going to not say his name right…" Lexbro95 goes into a depressed state in the corner for the lack of screaming she will do to Grubbs while Lord Loss actually stops drinking his endless cup of tea and pats her on the shoulder in an awkward way of pitying her. (**A/N why was that soooooo long?)**

"AH! There you are Ikuto, your hair is weird, is that a wig??" the wig randomly floats off into the background as Utau proceeds to hug Ikuto.

Meanwhile, Reni is glaring at Grubbs, and rips off his wig.

"YOU, I WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU!! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!!! BUT YOU WERE IN THIS WEIRD DEMON WORLD THAT I NERVER HEARD OF, BEING HUGGED BY A GIRL, BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, BLAH!!" Reni continues to shout and scream at a cowering Grubbs, but we have run out of things to write, so at this point, all the characters stopped listening.

In the background, unseen by everyone, except Lexbro95 and Lord Loss, TB secretly slipped "something" into Ikuto's tea. As soon as he drank it, he would become-

"Oh-Em-Gee! Look, Grubbs is having an inner mind theatre that we can all see because we feel like it!"

Grubb's Inner Mind Theatre

_Grubbs slaps Reni_

End Grubb's Inner Mind Theatre

"Oooooooooooooooooooh!" everyone whispers, (except Lord Loss.)

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! THAT WAS NICE GRUBBS!! THUMBS UP!!" shouts Lexbro95, getting out of her depressed state. She and TB stick their thumbs up.

"GRUBBS!! HOW COULD YOU??" shouts Reni.

"Reni, will you calm down if I tell you that the hot guy from school that you like is knocking on your door right now?" asks TB.

"What? He is? OOOH!!! I GOTTA GO HOME!! BYEEE GIRLS!!!" she shouts and runs out, through a magical door that appeared just to let her out.

"What's scary is that you said that randomly… we thought she liked Grubbs…" Lexbro95 points out, making Grubbs' already crushed heart get crushed some more.

"Okay, now that we're rid of her-"

"-we have ANOTHER guest!! YAY!"

"_Another_ one?" asks Ikuto, who has sat down at the table with Utau next to him. He reaches for his teacup. TB smiles evilly. **(MUAHAHAHAHA!!)**

"YUP!! And this time it's-"

DRUMROLL

DRUMROLL

DRUMROLL

DRUMROLL

A door opens and a man walks in.

"WORREFFURINNU!!" the girls shout happily.

"Huh?" everyone says.

"WOLVERINE!!" the girls shout happily, not even moving an inch.

"Uuumm... What the hell?" the guy says.

"This guy is-"

"-Wolverine from the X-men!"

"I repeat: Huh?" says Dervish. **(A/N: Why is Bernabus always so quiet?)**

"OOH!!! Wolverine!! Do that whoosh thing with your hand!!" TB says jumping up and down, waving her hand over her knuckles, signifying the "whoosh" thing.

"The wha' thing?" Wolverine asks.

"THE WHOOSH THING!!" the girls shout, waving their hands repeatedly over their knuckles.

"Umm..." he says.

"By 'whoosh' thing, she means-" Lexbro95 started. Everyone waited, hoping that they would actually find out what the "whoosh" thing was.

"WASHAH!" Lexbro95 shouted, crushing everyone's hopes.

"Oh, you mean the thing with the FWING!?" asks Wolverine waving his hand over his knuckles.

"YEAH!!"

Wolverine let his knuckle-knifes **(YAY!! TWO silent "k's")** come out.

"Awesome," the girls say.

"Wow... That IS awesome!!" shout Grubbs and Bec.

"Yeah..." he says, his knives going back into his hand. Awkward moment.

"Tea?" TB hands him some tea and he sits down awkwardly.

Meanwhile in the background, the "thing" that was put inside Ikuto's tea was finally taking affect.

"What was in that tea? Did you like put something in here? I have a lot of energy, you know what!!??! I feel like dancing!!!?!? **WANNA DANCE UTAU???!?!**" Ikuto was suddenly very hyper and jumped up talking extremely fast.

"YES YES!! LET'S DANCE!!!" Utau and Ikuto start to "dance" (turning round and round) in the background.

"Umm... yeah..? What did you put in his tea?" Lexbro95 asks.

"Sugar, and energy drink, aaaand... I dunno, this pink sparkly stuff that looked like icing," says TB.

Lexbro95 gasped, "Pink sparkly stuff… that's my HYPER PACKET OF CHARA NARIS!"

"Chara naris?" everyone asks.

"Character transformations! I use it when I'm bored so I feel like the characters from Shugo Chara." Lexbro95 smiles widely.

_**WOOOOOOOOOSH! **_"_Chara nani, Burakku Worreffurinnu!_"

"Eh?"

"BLACK WOLVERINE!" the girls exclaim joyfully.

Ikuto is now in the same outfit he's in when he transforms into Black Lynx except the knuckle-knives are actually on his knuckles like Wolverine from x-men! (and he has a random beard, like Wolverine!!)

"Don't imitate me." Logan says emotionless.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOH! Remember TB? 'Well that's more than meets the eye.'" Lexbro95 quotes Duncan from Total Drama Island.

"OOOOOH yes! Let's bring in the raccoons that transformed into one of those-"

"-autobots or dyceptocons" **(A/N I have no idea how to spell it but if you pronounce it you might understand what the hell I'm talking about…)**

TB brings out the raccoons with evil red eyes who randomly transform into a robot-like raccoon.

"TRANSFORMERS!" TB and Lexbro95 both sing,

"ROBOTS IN DISGUISE!" Grubbs and Bec randomly join in.

"Bill-E would've loved being here… I wish we could bring him in." Lexbro95 goes back into her depressed corner while Grubbs and Dervish do the same while weeping about him.

"He used to love rum raison ice cream sooo much!" Dervish weeps.

"Gradys." Beranabus mutters while shaking his head.

TB pats their shoulders comfortingly, but since she only has two hands, she leaves out Grubbs.

"Know what? I'm gonna liven this place up a bit!" she disappears into a door that appeared out of nowhere and came back holding a jar of "pink sparkly stuff" labelled:

'Chara Nari, DO NO TOUCH! This means you TB!!'

"Uuum... when you put that stuff into Ikuto's tea, did you completely ignore the label?" asks Bernabus. **(OH-EM-GEE!! HE TALKS!!)**

"Was I supposed to read it?" she asks. "ANYWAYS!" she sticks the tip of two fingers into the jar and then licks them, putting the jar in her pocket, which magically swallows it up as if it were paper-thin.

**WHOOSH~!**

"**Chara Nari: Haipaa Worrifu!" **

"Umm..."

"SIGH... Character Transformation: Hyper Wolf!" TB stands in a striped outfit with a furry grey tail and wolf ears, holding her hands behind her ears, (like when you are trying to make ears out of your hands.)

"That was completely random..." says Lexbro95, "BUT I WANNA CHARA NARI TOO!! GIMME THAT JAR!" Lexbro95 stuffs her hand and pulls out a hand full of the sparkly stuff and jams it into her throat,

**WHOOSH~!**

"**Chara nani: Inusano Durragonnu!"**

"…" everyone is speechless on account of trying to figure out what the hell Lexbro95 just said.

"Ahem… Character Transformation: Insane Dragon!" Lexbro95 stands in a blue and red striped tube top with the same striped short shorts with long elf-dragon-like ears with a long scaly tail with a ball of fire on it with a single ring orbiting around it like it was containing it in place.

"Woah… the 'insane' part matches." Grubbs states and everyone nods.

"**Durragonnu Faaya Launchi!** Dragon Fire Launch!" Lexbro95 unleashes a fire attack with her tail at Grubbs.

"**Worrifu curaw pawaa! **Wolf claw power!" TB swipes her paw through the air, making a wave of destruction towards Grubbs as well. She winks and smiles happily.

"Why does everyone wanna kill me!?" Grubbs yells and tries to dodge the girls' attacks.

All of a sudden, TB's outfit disappears and she's in her normal outfit,

"Awww maaaaaaaaaan, why didn't that last longer?" TB complains to Lexbro95, who is still in her

transformation outfit.

"Because you licked it, and I swallowed it." Lexbro95 smirks before turning back herself.

"Hah!" TB points and laughs.

"Whatever! Let's just end this stupid chapter!" Lexbro95 pouts and goes back to her depressed corner.

"Well, see you again on '_The Demonata/Anime depression woe and awesomeness, et cetera et cetera!_

**TB: HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND REVIEW OR ELSE-**

**Lexbro95: -we won't update!**

**Review, review, review, review!!! Or we won't UPDAAAATE!! Lala!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Talk Bubble**

**TB: On with chapter 5!! **

**Lexbro95: BUT YOU GUYS AREN'T REVIEWING!!! WHAT THE HELL???**

**TB: -starts bonking the readers on the head with pillows-**

**Lexbro95: REVIEW OR WE SHALL-!!!**

**TB: WE DON'T EXACTLY KNOW WHAT WE WILL DO, BUT WE'll-!!**

**Lexbro95: DO STUFF!!!**

**TB: We know you guys are reading... we've had 27 visitors!! 27!! But not one single review...**

**Lexbro95: review. And while we are on the topic: should we leave this story in Anime crossovers, or put it in the Demonata category? Which one would get more reviews? **

**TB: answer please!! ON WITH THE STORY!**

"Well... there was no cluff hanger last time so now we shall start with a new thing!!" TalkBubble shouts.

"We wanna know the reactions of the characters if we did this!" Lexbro95 snaps her fingers and a window appears on one of the walls.

"Oh my god!! A WINDOW!!!" Grubbs runs at the window.

"Wait, I think it's a trap!" shouts Bernabus.

Grubbs jumps through the window and lands on the other side. He gets up happily, only to see that he is facing everyone, (with evil smiles on the hosts faces,) as if he had jumped IN from a window.

"W-what was that? That was weird..." Grubbs stuttered, fully freaked out.

"It was like the Loop Card, from Cardcaptor Sakura... hehe" TB states.

"You guys suck..." Ikuto says walking in from nowhere. The window disappears. "I have a major headache; never put stuff in my tea again... Actually, I'm just never gonna DRINK your tea again..." He sits down at the table, with Utau (his shadow) sitting next to him.

As always, we ignore Ikuto.

"We have a NEW guest!! YAY!" Lexbro95 says.

"ANOTHER one? AGAIN??" asks Grubbs, looking at Ikuto, Utau, then Wolverine, who is still there.

"Yup. Because you guys are getting boring!" TB says.

"So..."

"Give a warm welcome too-"

"MEERA FLAME!!"

Meera walks in looking confused.

"Ooh, someone we actually know this time!" Bec shouts excitedly, going over to greet Meera.

"So, now that we have more girls, we shall have a GIRL TEAM!! YEAH!!" shouts Lexbro95.

"Umm... if it has something to do with Girl Power, then I am IN!! Even tho I am still confused..." says Meera, punching the air.

"Bec, Utau, Meera, Lexi! GIRLNESS!!!" shouts TB.

The girls, for some reason all understanding stand in a line and point at the ceiling.

"AAAAAAH-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! MUAAAAH-HAHAHAH!!!" they laugh like Tadase from Shugo Chara, and a pink flag swishes in the wind behind them, with the female sign on it!!

"GIRLS RULE!" shout the girls.

"OH YEAH? WELL WE CAN DO THAT TOO!!" shouts Grubbs. Him and Dervish start doing exactly what the girls were doing, but Ikuto had fallen asleep on the table, and Bernabus wasn't going to push himself so low.

Lord Loss, well... we're not really sure he's a guy. He has no lower body. And he's not human...

Wolverine glares and lets out his knuckle knifes.

TRANSLATION – never in a million years.

"Come ON Bernabus!!!!!!! COME ON!!! DO IT!!" Grubbs urges him. Bernabus lazily point in front of him (he can't even raise his hand to point to the ceiling...) and laughs like this:

He... Ha ha... he... yeah...

A grey flag appears behind them, torn in half and falling apart, with the male symbol on it.

"HAH!!" shouts Grubbs.

"That is sad..." Meera and Lexbro95 say simultaneously.

All of a sudden, Reno and Rude from Final Fantasy burst through the wall.

"Police! We are here to arrest the two girls who go under the names Lexbro95 and TalkBubble!"

"ARREST? Under what charges?" asks TB.

"You have been sued for not feeding your characters!! Remember what happened last time?"

"Oh yeah..." says Lexbro95 looks around smiling weakly.

"We'll feed them now!" says TB. All of a sudden the room explodes outwards (but the table stays intact) and everyone looks around to find themselves in a RAINBOW WORLD!!!!

(If you have no imagination, go to Youtube, and watch Shugo Chara Doki opening. Yeah. A world like that.)

The table was on a rainbow, on a multicoloured floor, with a blue sky, with light pink clouds floating by. Suddenly thunder rumbled.

"Oh no!! It's gonna rain!" Bec says.

Skittles start raining from the sky.

"SKITTLES!! You can taste the rainbow!" Lexbro and TB say together. They start eating cloud skittles.

"Ummm... yeah..." After a while, when everyone has had their fill of skittles, they found themselves back in the room.

"Alright, you're not under arrest anymore. But I'll be coming back for more skittles!" Reno winks and shoots us with a hand gun (index and thumb.) They both leave, and the hole in the wall magically disappears.

"Alright, Wolverine can go home FOR NOW!! Because he looks extremely bored. And I feel like having something with more MEAT for foos, LIKE RIBS AND STEAK!" Lexbro95 says and everyone completely ignores her ranting of meat because they are too full of skittles to think of meat, well, maybe Grubbs though. Since he's the Hulk...

"YES!" Wolverine salutes us goodbye and leaves through a door that magically appeared then disappeared.

"Alright, the wolf is gone, I won't be transforming into Hyper Wolf for a while now," says TB.

"What, why?" asks Bec.

"The wolfish atmosphere was affecting me!"

"Yeah, I'm gonna pretend to understand..." says Meera.

"Good, then you're gonna fit in just fine here!" says Lexbro giving her thumbs.

"OOH!!! LET'S HAVE A SCENE CHANGE!!" shouts TB.

.oOo.

The room is dark, you hear groans and creaks, a shadow is seen. A baseball bat swings down on a victim, and a red liquid flies out where it hit. This happens repeatedly, until the one swinging the bat tires out, falls to his knees and drops it.

The lights go on to reveal the guests freaked out faces, Lord Loss's excited one, and the hosts grinning ones.

They look down at the victim, which is a piñata with red punch and candy spilling out.

"Good job Keichii," Lexbro high fives Keichii (Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni) and he leaves the room.

"Well that was fun," says TB.

Everyone stares with white eyes.

"Arg... I thought you were actually going to torture someone..." Lord Loss says, disappointed.

"Nope. Nothing like that in our fanfic!" the girls say.

**TB: Well that was entirely random...**

**Lexbro: SEE?? Our chapters get worse when you don't review.**

**TB: Review!! And send us stuff that you want to see!! And give us ideas for new Guests! From other animes if you want!**

**Lexbro: If we know the character, we might put them in the story! YAY!**

**TB: so review our story pleeease!! **

**Lexbro: JA NE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**TALKBUBBLE**

**TB: SO we're on with chapter six finally!! Finally some reviews... But like only three or something... Now isn't that-**

**Ikuto: -sad?**

**Lexbro: HEY!! THAT WAS MY LINE!!!**

**TB: Well anyways, prepare to read randomness again!**

"Ugh... How long have we been here?? Can't we leave already?" Grubbs whines.

"uuh..." Lexbro moans from where she is lying down on a couch that appeared out of nowhere. She taps her fingers quickly over the buttons of her DS.

"If you're gonna keep us here then at least be good hosts and entertain us!!" shouts Grubbs.

"Yare yare, it was fun but now it's gotten boring..." states TB, her head resting on the table. Next to her Ikuto is asleep, leaning on his elbow. Utau had left a few minutes ago saying that she had to get to a concert.

"Is this all you lazy-bums have been getting up to while I was worried at home?!" asks Meera.

"No, we did stuff at first. I guess these two just ran out of ideas," Beranabus says, leaning back in his chair, arms crossed and eyes closed.

Everyone, (except Lord Loss) sighs. Lord Loss continues to sip his tea.

"Maybe you should get another guest. One who will liven things up..." suggests Dervish, half dead on the table (from laziness.)

"Who?" asks TB.

All of a sudden, the room starts flashing red and a mechanical woman's voice shouts:

CODE RED!

CODE RED!

INTRUDER ALERT!

"Intruder?" Lexbro is suddenly alert. She throws her DS down onto the couch, and looks excited.

"Hmm..? How can someone intrude into this universe?" wonders TB, incredibly calm.

All of a sudden, a door appears automatically. Why would a door open automatically for an intruder? Oh well.

And in jumps Kernel.

"AM I LATE?!? ARE THEY DEAD!!?!" Kernel shouts, looking around with his magically made eyes.

"Yes you're late. No, no one is dead," replies Lexbro.

"Sadly," comments Lord Loss.

"Umm... What's going on here?" asks Kernel.

"When we walked in, these two girls were here with Lord Loss. They trapped us here and keep doing random things for the amusement of themselves and the readers," Grubbs explains.

"Readers?" ask Bec and Kernel at the same time.

"Ignore that. I'm Lexbro95!"

"I'm TalkBubble. Otherwise known as TB."

The two hosts introduce themselves to their latest guest.

"You know everyone else here 'cept Ikuto. This is Ikuto!" says Lexbro.

"He's a kitten!! NYAA!" says TB poking Ikuto to wake him up.

"I don't think you're supposed to wake up a cat when it's asleep," says Bec.

"Oh, no worries, he won't-" a mouthful of Ikuto's fist shuts TB up.

"He'll pay for that when he wakes up..." she growls.

"So now what..?" asks Meera.

"Hmmm... You guys have been here for three hours... LET'S GO OUTSIDE!!" shouts Lexbro.

"What!? We finally get to leave??" Grubbs is obviously happy.

"NO! We're just gonna play in the snow," explains TB.

"Play in the snow? How old are you guys?" asks Grubbs narrowing his eyes.

"SHH! That doesn't matter!" they shush him.

SCENE CHANGE!

All of a sudden, the gang is in a field of endless snow! YAY!!

Simultaneously and at the same time, (hehe) TB and Lexbro throw snowballs at Grubbs.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!?!?!?" Grubbs says as he suddenly notices the giant castle/fort built of ICE.

"THIS IS OUR SECOND HOUSE!! Our winter home... hehe," TB answers.

"ARGH!! I'll get you back!" Grubbs shouted, waving a fist menacingly.

"Too bad, we're already bored..." Lexbro replies, falling down onto the snow.

"Ne, ne, remember when our friend was describing Lord Loss and he called him "a melting ice cream in the summer?" TB asked out of the blue.

"OH YEAH!! HAHA!!" and all of a sudden they were back in their big empty room, but there was a hallway that appeared out of nowhere.

"Well, you guys can do what you want, I'm gonna drag Ikuto off into a room where he can REST in peace. Hehe," Lexbro smiles and drags the sleeping Ikuto off.

"Umm... wow, was she being serious?" asks Meera.

"No, not really," TB replies getting a board game out of her pocket. "Ne, Lord Loss!!! Let's play the new game of Chess."

"The NEW chess?" Lord Loss looks interested.

"Yup!! It's called 'SORRY!'" she cries. Grubbs, Dervish and Meera look at her incredulously.

"Interesting..." says Lord Loss, and then he starts to play with her.

OOO

15 minutes later, Lexbro comes back, without Ikuto. Lord Loss had beaten TB at 'sorry' and she was now sulking in her corner. Everyone else was dying of boredom on the round tea table.

"You guys are dead..." Lexbro points out the obvious.

"OH HOLD ON!! I KNOW WHO TO INVITE!" TB gets up yelling, and pulls out a microphone out of nowhere. "~He's a semi-aquatic egg-laying mammal of action!~" she begin to sing.

"AHH!! ME TOO!" Lexbro also pulls out a microphone and they stand back-to-back. "Dubi dubi duu BOP! Dubi dubi duu BOP!"

"A FURRY LITTLE FLAT-FOOT, WHO'D NEVER FLINCH FROM A FRAY-EE-AY-EE-AaAaAY!" they both sing.

"The hell is a fray?" Grubbs comments. Everyone shrugs.

"HE'S GOT MORE THEN JUST MAD SKILL!"

"HE'S GOT A BEAVER TAIL AND A BILL!"

"AND THE WOMEN SWOON WHENEVER THEY HEAR HIM SAY-!" The hostess' point to a window, and a blue-green platypus burst in and growl/purrs.

"HE'S PERRY! PERRY THE PLATYPUS!" The small creature looks around at the people staring at him, and grabs his fedora hat and hides it somewhere. He gets down on his four legs and gets a dumb look in his eyes.

"You know what!? I'm gonna take a day off and go beat Doofenschmirtz with Perry! Let's go Perry!!" Lexbro grabs the Platypus and runs out.

"Yeah... since she's gone, I'm going to retreat to my room. Feel free to go through all the other rooms in our hallway. Except the ones that say "Don't Enter." Those are my room, Lexbro's room, and... other... rooms," TB says, waving to them as she walks off down the hallway. Lord Loss also floats away, back to the tea table.

"Soooo... do you wanna try to escape; now that they aren't watching?" Grubbs says quietly.

"Are you kidding me?! This is great!!" Dervish yells.

"Seriously! Who knows what can be behind those doors!?" Meera agrees.

"Here, why don't we start with this one?" Kernel points to a door labelled **"The Pacman room."** He opens the door slowly and sees what looks to be another hallway. Against their better thinking, they walk into it.

OOO

After a long while of walking, they had realized something. They were in a maze.

"Great... Now we're lost..." Grubbs grumbles.

Suddenly, the ground begins to rumble.

"What's going on!?" Bec asks, preparing for a fight. They look into the corner, and see a... GIANT PACMAN!?

"Oh. My. God..." Meera breathes.

"RUN!" Beranabus screams. They all run away.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" they scream. Kernel trips.

"OH NO!" someone shouts. The giant pacman gobbles him up.

Because it will save a lot of time and typing, we'll skip ahead, until finally, only Grubbs is left uneaten by the enormous pacman. But he too also finally gets eaten.

Surprisingly, everyone inside is sitting calmly eating finger sandwiches.

"Oh hey Grubbs! You survived pretty long," Dervish says, handing him a sandwich.

"WINNER!" a familiar voice says from somewhere. On a screen on the wall of the pacman, TB's face appears.

"I hope you had fun in the pacman room. In a few minutes, you will be dropped off back outside the room, in "The Hallway of Doors." For being the last to survive, Grubbs gets this medal!" she exclaims. A medal falls onto Grubbs lap. It says, "I survived the giant pacman longer than anyone."

As promised, they were soon spit up outside, into the hallway. (The pacman was a robot.)

"Hey look!! **The Skittles Room!** This must be where we were before!" Bec says, opening a door to the Skittles Room that they had visited in earlier chapters.

OOO

After visiting a lot of rooms, such as the "Cheese Room," the "Hat Room," and the "Carpet Room," they came to a room that had a "don't enter" sign beneath the title.

**The Lab Room**

**Do Not Enter**

After a pause, three voices simultaneously said:

"I think we should enter."

Those voices belonged to Dervish, Meera, and surprisingly, Bec.

"Are you crazy!? TB said she not to enter any rooms that said not to enter!" Grubbs says.

"And?" Meera says, and swings the door open before any further objections can be made.

Inside, the room is all dark, except for a lamp that is lit above a table in the middle. On the table, many little trinkets, like beakers, test-tubes and other unidentifiable things are scattered about. In the middle is some sort lumpy thing that is obscured from vision.

"Ohmygod it twitched," says a voice. They look up and see TB and a guy bent over the lumpy thing. They are wearing labcoats, and TB has a scalpel pointed at the thing.

"Ohmygod it moved!" the guy says again. He has skin devoid of colour, probably a trick of the light. His hair ia a mix of zigzagging white and black.

"Ohmygod it-!"

"SHH!!!" TB shushes him impatiently. Suddenly they both see the group staring at them from the doorway. "Ummm... hi?" The guy slinks into the shadows.

Another guy comes out of the shadows; this one was HUGE, with a red-coloured buzz cut.

"What are you doing here?" He cracks his knuckles menacingly. "Didn't you read the sign?" He takes a step towards them.

"No, its fine. I had a feeling they would enter the off limits rooms anyways..." TB says. "Those people are our guests! Meera, Dervish, Beranabus, Kernel, Grubbs and Bec!" she introduces them.

The guests walk into the lab room.

"This guy is Expirament #1," TB point to the big guy, "and over there in the shadows is Expirament #2; Otherwise known as X1 and X2." From the shadows, all you see are the guy's pale pink eyes; the only colour on him. "He's albino, so it's not the white parts of his hair that are fake, it's the black parts!" She walks over to him and drags him out of the shadows.

OOO meanwhile...

"CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS AND LEXBRO ninety-fiiiiiiiive!!!" Doofenshmirtz cried as his evil lair explodes. Perry and Lexbro stand all cool like and high five each other.

OOO

So the guests and hostess are back in the tea room having tea when Lexbro walks in.

"Hey! What'd I miss?" she asks.

"Everyone met X1 and X2," TB explains.

"REALLY! HAH! That's awesome."

"Where's Perry? Not to mention Ikuto..." the 'sweet' hostess asks.

"They went home. Ikuto's no fun when he's asleep..." Lexbro sits down and grabs a tea cup.

After a long awkward silence, TB speaks up again.

"Final exams are soon..."

"WAsn't it just winter outside? How do you have final exams?" Dervish asks.

"No. That was the Winter Room," TB explains

"OMG!!!! I NEED TO STUDY FOR SCIENCE!!"

"I know the perfect tutor!" TB says and flips out her cellphone and says something really quickly. A few seconds later, the wall bursts in to reveal: RENO! Back again to get his skittles.

"HEY!" he says randomly. "I don't really feel like eating skittles now, so I'll just tutor Lexbro."

SCENE CHANGE!

We are in a forest; All wearing kimonos. A few sakura pedals fly by. Japanese flutes play soft music.

"SENSEI! Please teach me the ways of science!" Lexbro bows to Reno. GONG! A Japanese gong sounds in the background.

SCENE CHANGE again!

"Okay." Reno agrees. The two sit in the corner on another smaller table, and commence the studying.

Meanwhile with us.

"Here Grubbs, have some tea!" TB offers him some tea.

"No thanks," he replies, remembering what happened when Ikuto drank the tea.

"HERE GRUBBS! HAVE SOME TEA!!" TB says menacingly as fire flares behind her and her hair swished around.

"OKAY!" he grabs it and gulps it down in one go.

SIGH... boredom.

"While Reno and Lesbro study, why donn't we bring in an awesome person!?" TB shouts.

"Sure whatever..." Dervish says.

A door opens and smoke comes out. Slowly, a figure steps out. Ulquiorra from Bleach.

"It's Ulquiorra!!" TB says. Together, she and Lexbro shout:

"COOL AND SPICY!!"

"Hey you, go study!" TB shoos her friends away, and she pouts.

"Why have you two brought me here again?" the new arrival asks devoid of emotion.

"Because we love you Ulqui!" Tb grabs him and shoves him into a chair at the table. "Besides, this time Lord Loss is here and you can have fun talking about victims you have tortured in the past."

"Meanwhile, this chapter is getting WAY too long! SO we're gonna end it now!" Grubbs shouts.

"WHAT!? You aren't the chapter-keeper! YOU CAN'T DECIDE THAT!" TB shouts. X1 and X2 (appearing from nowhere), who agree that the chapter is way too long, drag her away.

**TB: Yeah. I hope you enjoy this! Sorry about the delay. Lexbro didn't help me with this one so if she seems out of character that's because I wrote her... R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**LEXBRO95**

**Lexbro95: HOLY SHIT!**

**TalkBubble: *wide eyed* WHAT?**

**Lexbro95: I'M WRITING!**

**TalkBubble *T_T* yeah... SHIT IS NOT HOLY!**

**Lexbro95: I'm sorry to all my readers who actually enjoy reading my stories, I know I haven't written in like two years, and I hope to start writing again! *peace sign* ...and this story! X'D**

**Grubbs: PPFT! Let's just hurry with this story!**

**Lexbro95+TalkBuble: HAIII!! **

Everyone stares at Lexbro95, who is 'dead' on the table trying to remember the definition of 'geyser' in French.

Reno rubbed his temples, "Okay, let's start again: c'est un…" the boy with long red hair started when------

**BOOOOOOM!**

'What the…?" Lexbro95 gasped and jumped up, excited, "YES! ACTION!" she took a machine gun and started to shoot the books and papers on her table and went to investigate the loud noise.

"Does she always do that when there's 'action'?" Grubbs asks TalkBubble, who is trying to stuff more tea down Ikuto's throat, who had returned to the tea room at some point.

"Only on Thursdays." she stated.

The boy shot a look at his group of Disciples and sighed.

There were so many weird things happening here….

"OH MY GOD!" Lexbro95 screeched, but it was a screech of pure loudness. Everyone jumped.

She busted through the door, somehow escaping the room while no one was watching before,

"IT'S BAAAACK!!!!!" she ran to hide behind TalkBubble.

Everyone was in a fighting position, (except Lord Loss who was ignoring everyone while drinking some tea) What in the world could scare the crap outta Lexbro95, of all things?

Out of the busted wall came-!

HELLO KITTY!

Everyone stared…. "…huh?"

"TALKBUBBLE! IT'S COME BACK! TO HAUNT MEH!" Lexbro95 took a remote from the side of her jeans and pressed it, a grenade and a bazooka came falling down from the ceiling. She grabbed the grenade and threw it full force at the over-sized cat. After the explosion she started to shoot aimlessly where the cat should be standing.

BUT IT STILL LIVED!

"ARRRGH!" she hid behind TalkBubble again, everyone staring at her incredulously.

Ikuto, who tried his best to ignore everyone, was now staring at Hello Kitty. The skinny teenager transformed with cat ears and a tail and jumped at the cat, "MEOW!" he screamed and tackled it.

Everyone just kept on staring.

Wow…

"IKUTO! YOU'RE A LIFE SAVER!" Lexbro95 started to throw cat treats at him.

Bec got hearts in her eyes, "that's so kawaii!"

Everyone gasped; did she just use a Japanese word?! OMG!

Reno got up from the table, "okay, I'm getting bored, I'll be back for more skittles!" he jumped into a swirling red portal.

TalkBubble was starting to poke Lexbro95, "Hey, hey Lexii… hey! HEYYY!" but Lexbro95 was still staring at Hello Kitty. Chiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…

TalkBubble was starting to get a real bad headache, without her best friend being loud or obnoxious; the room in here was boring!

She thought for a moment, DING! An idea came! WOOHOO!

"Heyyyyyyyyyyyy Lexbro! I was wondering if your TWO FRIENDS would like to join this one chapter!" Lexbro95 jumped up,

"HONTO NIIIIII??? We can really bring them in???"

"Only this chapter!"

"OKAY!" Lexbro95 pressed another button from her remote and Hello Kitty fell through a floor trap... with Ikuto. Everyone sweat dropped, why didn't she do that before?

Nobody seemed to really care that Ikuto was gone either...

All of a sudden, two figures appeared, TWO GUYS! WOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOO!! XDDD

They were standing randomly in the middle of the room, looking around themselves to this giant room of randomness!

"Umm…"

"HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Lexbro95 jumped onto one of the guys' backs.

"This," Lexbro95 waved to the guy under her, "is Johnneh! And the other," she waved to the other guy that was staring at her, "is Kevin!"

Everyone stared at the two Asian guys.

"But his real name is Johnny!" TalkBubble exclaimed and gave the thumbs up.

TalkBubble, Lexbro95 and Johnny all seemed to understand, "YOSH!" they all said, and then two seconds later… "FONGER!" they burst out laughing.

"…what?" Grubbs asked exasperated.

Lexbro95 jumped down from Johnny's back and started to introduce everyone.

"This jerk right here is Grubbs!" the ginger haired boy shot a dirty look at Lexbro95, "Ikuto!" she pointed at the trap door, where Ikuto was trying to climb back up, "Lord Loss!" the demon master with eight arms, red skin, a hole in his chest with snakes coming out started to eat some cookies, surprising everyone that he could do something other then drink tea!

"Bec!" a girl with long red hair, "Dervish!" the guy with spiked purple hair waved back, "Beranabus!" the guy with a beard grunted and ignored them again.

"Umm…. anyone we're forgetting?" Lexbro95 looked around and remembered; "KERNEL!" the boy with chocolate colored skin (as the book describes!) and bald hair (haha hair can be bald) just nodded and went back to reading one of Lexbro95's books. Wait… where did he get one of her books? Oh well…

"Argh…" Lexbro fell on the couch, "I'm tired."

"WHAT! You only introduced us and you're tired!?" Grubbs yelled, getting an ironing board to the face.

"Shaddap! You're too loud!" Lexbro95 yelled, louder then Grubbs.

"Tea?" TalkBubble handed both Kevin and Johnny some.

"Does she always do that?" Kevin asked, staring at Lexbro.

"Only on Mondays," TalkBubble stated again.

Sigh… boredom…

"Oh yeah, TB, didn't you say you got a new flippy phone??"

"Oh-em-gee YA!" TalkBubble took out a cell phone that was the mysterious 'Flippy Phone' and started to open and shut it. Flip... flip... flip...

"hee hee.... flippy!" TalkBubble smiled with anime-blushies on her face.

"Wow... that's extremely creepy." Grubbs went to sit on the couch but was beaten off by Lexbro95, who pushed him off and dropped a brick onto his head!

Lord Loss, now hovering towards Talk Bubble, with a tea cup in his hand, was staring at the phone...... CHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII AGAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!

"Hey, LL," a new nickname TalkBubble will use, "you wanna pose for the camera?" TalkBubble aimed the phone at Lord Loss.

He just stared.

"That is a fabulous idea." Grubbs and co.'s jaws dropped.

"WORK IT BABY!" TalkBubble shouted as she started to take pictures at Lord Loss who was doing girl-like poses,

"It's all you baby, it's all you!

"Love the camera!

"Be sweet, elegant!"

**...**

"You got some awesome pictures of me." Lord Loss commented as everyone was staring at the shots. Everyone felt awkward looking at them but just couldn't look away.

Urgh.

**Little later........**

**...........**

**..........**

**.........**

**........**

**.......**

**......**

**.....**

**....**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**....**

**.....**

**......**

**.......**

**........**

**.........**

**..........**

**...........**

Three little kids around the age of seven were playing innocently in a sandbox in their school playground during recess.

They didn't see or hear or even feel something or some_one_ creeping up to them from the sand.

All of a sudden, out of the sand emerged,

**RAWR!!!!!! X3**

The kids screeched as they ran out of the sandbox into the safety of their school.

Lexbro95 laughed to kill herself. She was covered in sand, "Did you see how fast they ran?! Oh my god that was priceless!!!" she continued to laugh.

"Wow, scaring little kids, is there anything else you want to show that proves you have no life?" Grubbs asked from behind. Everyone else is there, either watching the scene from behind or on the swings, making no attempts to try to escape since they were in the human world.

Both Kevin and Johnny were on the swings, sweat dropping every once in a while to Lexbro's creepy-awesomeness.

Lexbro ignores him and burrows away like Bugs Bunny, looking for other kids to scare.... MUAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHHAHHAH!

When someone taps on Grubbs' shoulder, he looks to see TalkBubble shoving her hands that are shaped into a heart in his face,

"OPEN HEART!" she screams!

Nothing happens...

"...OPEN HEART!" she tries again but nothing happens STILL!

"What are you babbling about n-"

"OPEN HEART, DAMN YOU!!" **PEWWWWWWWWWWW BOOOOOOOOOOM!** A huge streak of pink mixed with purple blast from TalkBubble's fingers and shoot at Grubbs.

"WHAT THE F- OWWWWW GOD DAMMIT THAT HURT!" everyone looks up at Grubbs who is now stuck up in a tree.

"Well, it kinda was supposed to hurt!" TalkBubble gives a high five to Lord Loss.

**DING!** The bell that signifies that recess is over!

"Urgg.... I hope we don't fall asleep in science again." Lexbro complains, walking towards her locker but nearly gets 'run over' by the passing kids.

"EYYYY! WATCH IT YOU ASSHOLES!" she swears, ignoring her homeroom teacher who is behind her.

"Argh, these kids are going to end up killing us!" TalkBubble states, who is on the other side of the hall, getting her crap ready for the incoming subject of Boringness.

When she's ready, she looks around, looking for the best route towards Lexbro.

***A 'camera' is shooting from bird's-eye-view while Mario music plays in the backround***

From the camera, you see four rows of kids moving, and TalkBubble is moving slowly through the rows, like in a really crappy 80s video game.

All of a sudden, SHE GETS KNOCKED OVER! OH MY GOD THE HORROR!

Fatality.... a loud deep voice says as TalkBubble falls to the floor.

"OH MY GOD TB!!!!" Lexbro pushes past the kids and ends up throwing them at the walls, "TB speak to meh! Are you alright?" there are Xs in TalkBubble's eyes. Sad music and a violin are playing in the backround.

"I think she's dead." Grubbs calls from the backround. The violins screech to a halt.

"HERE TB, EAT THIS!" Lexbro takes out a green mushroom from her pocket and stuffs it into TalkBubble's mouth. 1-UP! The music that plays when you get a mushroom in Mario plays.

"Thanks Lexbro!"

"Your welcome TB! Let us walk to science!" they both walk away happily, everyone staring in the backround... urgh.....

**LATER AGAIN! AFTER SCHOOL!**

Everyone walks into a bar, there's a karaoke machine to the side.

"Umm... aren't you kids too young to be in a bar?" Dervish ask and look at Lexbro95 and TalkBubble who have drinks in their hands already.

"YOU KIDS ARE TOO YOUNG TO DRINK RED WINE!!" Meera flips out.

"This isn't wine..." they both stare at the rest while X1 and X2 are singing happily with the karaoke machine singing 'Best Friend' by Toybox in the backround, drunk.

And our two Asian friends rave in the backround. WOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOO!

**Lexbro95: I DID THIS CHAPTER! SO STOP BUGGING ME ABOUT NOT HELPING LAST TIME!**

**TalkBubble: Are you done yelling?**

**Lexbro95:... NOOOOO! MUAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHA!**

**Everyone else: JOIN US NEXT CHAPTER! THEY OWN NOTHING!**

**TalkBubble: YES WE DO!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Lexbro95: If you claim that we own whatever we added to this chapter that we didn't make up, we will be sued for copyright!**

**TalkBubble: Jeez it's not like they can get our story and just delet-**

**THIS FANFICTION IS NO LONGER AVAILABLE DUE TO A COPYRIGHT CLAIM!**

**...join us next time! XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**TALKBUBBLE**

**TalkBubble: The saddest thing happened today... ;____;**

**Lexbro95: WHAT?! What's wrong?!**

**TalkBubble: I was reading our past chapters, and was all happily laughing at our jokes... WHEN I REALIZED THAT WE NEVER UPDATED!!! So my humour source died...**

**Lexbro95: ...ah...**

**TalkBubble: SO I'VE DECIDED TO UPDATE! *fire in her eyes***

The Demonata gang walked out from the Hallway of Doors after a comfortable night of sleep. They had each been given amazing hotel-room-like rooms to rest in after having spent all night in the bar/club. Grubbs yawned and noticed TB watching some action movie on a plasma screen TV.

"NOOO! NOT SMITH!!! YOU CAN'T KILL SMITH!!" she shouted, and something exploded on screen.

"Wow... action movies this early in the morning?" Dervish asks smiling.

"Huh? Oh hey!" TB turns off the TV and it gets sucked into the wall and covered by a metal curtain... THING!!

"What movie was that?" Meera asks, stifling a yawn.

"I PREPARED BREAKFAST!!" TB ignores her and indicates the tea table (the really BIG tea table) full of worldly breakfast foods.

"OOOH!" Bec says. "I was getting hungry!" and everyone sits down to eat.

XXX

Wow... that last scene was totally not random... I think we've stayed away from this fanfic too much. Anyways, Lexbro95 walks in holding a book.

"What book are you reading?" Kernel asks; he had taking a liking to the books in this place.

"1001 nights..." Lexbro says distractedly. TB sniggered. Lexbro looked up with an annoyed expression. "So far, from what I've understood, the moral of the story is: Don't be a wh**e ladies, you'll be killed by a pimp if you do!"

Kernel and Dervish, who had read the story, chuckled.

"But you gotta admit it does kick ass!" TB said, and everyone turned to her. "This is Book, and this is Ass..." She held up her hands as if holding Book and Ass. "Here is the Book kicking Ass!" She clapped her hands together.

"Wow... yeah..." Grubbs said, AGREEING COMPLETELY! Cough...

"So, what form of entertainment are you going to put us through today?" Beranabus says.

"Hmm..." TB looks over to a calendar on the wall. "Oh my god... IT'S JULY FIRST!!!"

"TB, that calendar is 4 years old..." Lexbro states but is ignored.

"JULY FIRST, EEEEH!"

"What's July 1st?" Meera asks. TalkBubble looks at her incredibly happy.

"It's HUG AN AGENT DAY!!" Lexbro sighs as her friend freaks out. "WE GOTTA GET GUESTS!!" shouts TB. She bursts through one of the walls and runs away.

"Ahem... she'll be back soon..." says Lexbro as everyone else tries to ignore the girls' antics.

XXX

TB runs back in panting horribly.

"Okies... I found out some important stuff... phew..."

"Really? What'd you find out?" Lexbro asks.

"I thought you went to get guests..?" Grubbs says.

"Well... yeah... but instead I got Gossip!!" TB takes librarian-looking glasses out of her endless pockets and puts them on. She then sits down all professional-like and talks into a microphone that amplifies her voice.

_OUR LEAD STORIES TODAY:_

_Bishop Frau, also known as Zehel, has a very shocking name! In German, Frau actually means "woman!" __**(07-Ghost)**_

_The Matrix (the mo__ve__ not the mo__vie__) has just been named "The Most Demented Ballerina Move in all of History" by the Genius Earthly Record Books. Fans agree._

_**(The Matrix)**_

"...and that's about it..." TB finished off.

"AHAHAHA AHAHA AHAHAHA!! FRAU MEANS _WOMAN_?!?! HAAA! I gotta text him this..." Lexbro takes out a cell phone and texts Frau a message.

"That's all you learned in an hour?" Grubbs asked.

"The most demented ballerina move?" Dervish wonders. "I'd like to see that..."

"Well sadly, I can't quite do it... Neo can! Which reminds me!! I KNOW WHERE NEO IS!" TB exclaims. Everyone looks confused. "We're going on a road trip!"

XXXXXXXXX

The whole group (minus Ikuto who had disappeared with Hello Kitty a while back, and Lord Loss who had never showed up for breakfast) were in a bus about to go to... DISNEYLAND!

"Why are we going to Disneyland?" Kernel asked.

"WE DON'T NEED A REASON TO GO TO DISNEYLAND!!" Lexbro shouts.

"... I somewhat agree..." Bec says.

"We are going," TB walks onto the bus wearing some sort of Warden suit, "to find Neo."

"Who's Neo?" Beranabus asks. TB twitches and Lexbro groans. Then TB starts on her rant of the Matrix and all the amazing spy hotness sci-fi action!!!! ...ness!

XXX

"...and then he's all 'we missed you, Mr. Anderson' and Neo's all 'it ends now-" TB continues on the explication that no one was listening to when suddenly, Lexbro shouts from the front seat (not the driver's seat – X1 is driving):

"WE'RE HERE!! YAAAY!"

Before X1 can find a parking space (which will take forever), Lexbro opens the window nearest to her and jumps out.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Beranabus says, causing everyone to stare at him oddly for opening his mouth.

"What an amazing parking space I just found!" X1 exclaimed and proceeded to park the bus on top of two smaller vehicles.

"Is that legal?" Grubbs wonders out loud.

"If we get sued, LL can pay for it!" TB says, bouncing up and down before she kicks the door open and jumps out of the bus.

"COME ON!!! YOU GUYS ARE SO SLOW!" Lexbro calls to them from 3 yards away... (I'm not even sure how long a yard is... just that it's LONG.)

"So... do we just go enjoy ourselves?" Bec asks excitedly. Bill-E has always dreamt of going to Disneyland.

"Ahem. THERE ARE GROUND RULES!" TB pulls out one of those stick things that horseback riders carry (that aren't whips,) and starts to pace. "First, we must stay together. BECAUSE I SAID SO!"

Grubbs is about to complain (he had thought this a great escape opportunity, but Kernel covers his mouth before a sound can come out.

"Second, if you guys wanna but anything, I have pockets loaded with money and..." A pickpocket who was walking by heard this and tried to steal stuff from in her pockets. TB grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. "...all you need to do is ask for some."

"That is all, LET'S GO!!" Lexbro grabs TB and runs off, as everyone follows.

XXX

"Would you like to take a picture with me little girl?" A giant black mouse in red shorts asks Bec.

"AAAH!! MOUSE MOLESTER!!!" She grabs a chair and starts beating the guy in the Mickey Mouse suit up. Everyone laughs, including Beranabus who is still so in love with his dear Bec.

"LOOK!! A FERRIS WHEEL!! LET'S GO ON THAT!" TB pushes them all onto the Ferris Wheel before anyone can decline. The ascend until they are at the top of the wheel and can see the whole park. "From up here I can find anyone..." The girl with long brown braids pulls out binoculars and starts searching for Neo.

"I didn't know she was a stalker..." Dervish laughs humourlessly.

"She isn't... she just REALLY likes the Matrix; not just Neo," Lexbro explains as everyone stares at the subject of the conversation (TB) with white eyes 0.o

"I FOUND THEM!" TB giggles crazily like Candace in Phineas and Ferb.

Once they had gotten off the Ferris Wheel, TB ran off to find her idols leaving everyone to do as they pleased.

XXX

"SMITH!!" TB shouted as she lunged at Agents Smith and hugged him. He was a middle-aged man, with brown air slicked back with gel, who was wearing expensive looking sunglasses and a black suit; he looked like he was part of the Secret Service.

"Why must you hug me, Miss Bubble?" He asked lazily, with no attempt to remove her from him.

"Its hug an agent day!!" she replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You're kidding me!! I didn't know there was such a day!!" Neo exclaimed. He was a young man, in his late twenties or early thirties, with pale skin and dark hair that contrasted. He also wore expensive sunglasses, but instead of a suit, he wore a black trench coat. He also lunged at Smith and hugged him.

"Whoa... that was incredibly out of character..." TB said, and stepped away from the two men, shocked by Neo's actions.

"Yes, well... I do believe that has something to do with this remote I found earlier," Smith offered an explanation and handed the girl a remote. At the top it said:

_Emotion Controlling Remote_

_Current Subject: Thomas "Neo" Anderson_

Then in the middle there was a knob with many smiley faces around it. IT was currently pointed at "x3".

"Well that makes a lot of sense," TB said. "Come on!! Join us today and I shall fix him.

"YAY!!" Neo cried and the hostess was disturbed, for Neo was only adorable and hot when he acted in character. She inched away from him and hid behind Smith.

"Yeah... right... yay..." she laughed nervously.

XXX

"So... now that she's gone what do you guys wanna do?" Lexbro turned around and found that everyone had already disappeared. She sighed.

XXX

"I'm Cinderella! I'm so awesome because I used to work for a living, but now I'm a princess!" The blond woman in a poofy blue dress chirped. "So remember, if you work hard, you'll be paid off in the future!"

"Are you kidding me?" Grubbs asked, trying not to barf.

"I don't care how much of an idiot she is, she is hot," Dervish said. Grubbs and Kernel stared at him with disbelief. "Wanna see a magic trick Cindy?" Dervish asked and the two walked off together, giggling.

"That is so wrong on so many levels," Kernel said, rubbing his eyes to make sure he had seen that and it hadn't been his imagination, or more likely, his magical eyes going haywire.

"Ohhh... That blond bimbo is going down..." Meera said, with flames in her eyes, giving meaning to her last name. She stomped off after the two as Grubbs and Kernel snickered.

XXX

"I'm so glad I got to see you again Bran!" Bec sai, as they sat down into the giant swan shaped boat. "My new life is so exciting." Beranabus smiled but didn't speak. "Wouldn't it be hilarious if everyone we were travelling with all those years ago somehow was reborn in these times?"

"That would be problematic."

"But it would be funny!" Bec laughed as the swan-boat made its way deeper into the tunnel of love.

XXX

"Lexbro!! I finally found you!!" TB said, hugging her best friend in fear.

"What, what happened? Didn't you find your idols or whatever?" Lexbro asked.

"Well yeah, but he's HORRIBLE!!" TB said, pointing at Neo as was chattering away like some sort of superficial teen.

"Oh my god, is that Neo? What _happened _to him?" Lexbro said, an equal look of fear now plastered onto her face.

"It's this evil remote!!" TB showed Lexbro the remote. "Poor Smith has to endure his incessant talking."

"Um... Have you tried turning the dial?" Lexbro suggested.

"Hmm... that's a good idea. Then I can disable this remote when I get home to my lab." TB turned the dial so it was no pointing to ":O".

"SMITH?! I though you were dead!!" Neo said, jumping back and getting into a fighting stance.

"I too believed that we were _both_ dead, Mr Anderson," Smith drawled. Neo pulled out a gun and shot at Smith. Smith was going to dodge, but then he realized what exactly his enemy was shooting. "Candy won't harm me Mr Anderson. My teeth are virtual."

"Wha?" Neo looked down at his gun and saw that it was actually a GUN-SHAPED PEZ DISPENSER. (They exist!! Google it! Or Youtube it :P)

"Oh yeah, I replaced your gun with a gun-shaped PEZ dispenser while you were superficial," Tb explained, hugging Neo now that he was back to normal.

"What?! You messed with my guns?! Are you an enemy?" Neo asked, with little emotion, still in 'battle mode.' TB stared at him and then turned the dial so it pointed at ":|". "I mean, thank you. I really hated being superficial, it was so out of character."

"Hmm... does that smiley represent 'emotionless' or 'regular emotions'. I can't tell... Neo is usually emotionless," Lexbro spoke to no one in general.

"Hey!" Neo said indignantly.

"It means regular, since the knob is not pointing at indignation, and he still got indignant, " TB theorized.

XXX

Later, everyone was back on the bus and going home.

"If I may ask a question, _why_ are Mister Anderson and I on this bus with you?" Smith asked, sitting in on of the seats closer to the front.

"Because I said so. GO!" TB pointed and X1 revved the engine (do you do that with a bus?) and they sped off.

**TalkBubble: SO THAT WAS FUN! ...and not funny. Funny will return later, I hope.**

**Lexbro95: But... we are very sorry for not complying with the reviewers wishes! ;___;**

**TalkBubble: A lot of the characters you ask for we don't know of -____- which is our fault; so we can't write them very much in character. **

**Lexbro95: Yeah...**

**TalkBubble: Oh and I don't think Cinderella is that Mary Sue or annoying... but many people act her out that way, or make her out to be like that in movies... so I'll just follow in their footsteps.**


End file.
